Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting access to networks, such as Wi-Fi networks. Wi-Fi networks may be established within a household, a business or a public environment, or any combination thereof. Many Wi-Fi networks use technologies compliant with one or more of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards. A Wi-Fi network may include multiple devices connected together, such as an access point, and one or more client devices including laptops, mobile device, and Internet of Things (IoT) devices.